Behind The Mask
by xdark.flowerx
Summary: The war is going on, and for Harry’s own safety he must sleep in the most secure room in Hogwarts. And that room is Draco’s room (he’s still a prefect). They must learn to work together. But they are in for so much more. SLASH! DMHP
1. Prologue

Behind The Mask Prologue  
  
Parings: DM/HP and RW/HG some HP/CC Other characters Draco is pared with: Pansy, Blaze (Girl) My characters he's pared with: Tom Malance, Katie, Kayla, Sophie, Tabitha, and Abby Disclaimer: Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Cho, and Blaze aren't mine they are JK Rowling's. Set in: 6th year Story Summary: The war is going on, and for Harry's own safety he must sleep in the most secure room in Hogwarts. And that room is Draco's room (he's still a prefect). They must learn to work together. But they are in for so much more.  
  
Notes: This is Draco's story. About how he has a mask, and how he lost it there will be a theme, it seems that every one he dates leaves him, but someone does stay.  
  
The story of my life, very eventful actually. I mean I am Draco Malfoy, son of a devil, I mean Lucius Malfoy. Starting at the beginning. I always had this mask that hid my true emotions, hid the true me, and if anyone had tried to get it off, find the real me, I'd push them as far away as I possibly could. And never look back ever. Damn, I hurt so many people, but why should I care? After my father went to Azkaban, I could finally could choose what side I wanted to be on.  
  
I choose Dumbledore over him. Because I've seen the way my father gravels, and I never ever want to grovel! And well the old man doesn't do that...he's strong for an old geezer, wizened with age, and still able to smile after all the crap he has witnessed. You know sometimes I wonder if he sees everything that goes on at Hogwarts. If he has, I feel bad for him. I'm still a prefect; it's fun to get people in trouble for no reason. You'd think a Slytherin like me, with no regard for rules, would hate this job.  
  
But it's really quite pleasant, because I get to get Potter in trouble, I get to make him get the punishments he deserves. Speaking of Potter, I am well aware that being on this side means protecting him, I decided to take the role Severus has. I'd die to protect him, but I still torment him. I've had so many relationships in my lifetime, I was king of relationships going through girls like old cloths, and one guy, and that's how I treat everyone. Like old cloths, ratty and beneath me.  
  
All the time, and no one will change that! No one! But then, I met someone who slowly, gently did, and he was always standing in front of me, the last person on Earth that I wanted to change me, and he did. Damn Potter, the boy who lived...and removed the mask that covered Draco Lucius Malfoy's face heart, soul and mind.  
  
~Fin  
  
Please Read and Review! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1 Pansy

Behind The Mask Chapter 1 Pansy  
  
Pansy is where the relationship dominos started, the one I pushed to the floor first. She was NOT a good girlfriend! I would be lying if I said she was. She clang way too much, and she always called me...Dracie. I was betrothed to her, but he didn't want her, but he had gone out with her first year to the end of the fifth year, and I was happy with out her. Or as happy as I could get. I felt better anyway. The break up wasn't really pretty, and it was the first time I found out just how cold my own heart is.  
  
I had invited her over to the Manor, and even had a house elf escort her to my room. I told her to sit down. "Pansy, this game has to end. Whatever relationship we did have is over." I said firmly. "Oh, stop joking Dracie." "I'm not joking." "Aww come on!" "Damnit, Pansy! I'm NOT joking!" I yelled, and turned out of the room. But she stopped me by throwing herself at my leg. "Get off!" I hissed at her. She hung on, and I dragged her for a while before finding away to kick her in the face.  
  
She let go sobbing, and as I left I only yelled back; "You better not be here when I get back!" And I slammed the door, stomping out in the cold midnight air. I heard her sobbing and the only thing I cared about, was cooling off, and moving on to someone 'fit' for me. Hell I didn't deserve that! Did I care? No not really. Damn that Potter for finding a way to make me care. Although it didn't happen tell later, I curse him now! Stupid fucking, Potter, and his way of doing things, that I didn't see tell later. Only he made me go on this stupid guilt trip. I hate him.  
  
~Fin  
  
Please read and review thank you! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2 Blaize

Behind The Mask Chapter 2 Blaize  
  
I did find some one better. Blaize, she was the kind of girl that every guy wanted. She had long silky blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, big breasts tiny waist, and curves to die for. She always wore cloths that were tight enough to show them, but loose enough not to suffocate her. She is smart; she doesn't act 'blond' at all. But she wasn't good enough for me. Now she asked me out about a day after I dumped Pansy, and I accepted. I took her to a nice restaurant paid for the food, and even flirted with her. But I didn't mean it. When I flirt with someone like that, it means you suck. Go away.  
  
I don't know why. She was so beautiful. She was my type. But she  
wasn't quite in my league. I got her in my room, kissing her hard, but  
when I got her shirt off, she stopped me form going further. "You  
don't really want me do you?" I didn't have to answer, she saw right  
through me. She left after getting her shirt back on, I saw tears  
streaming down her cheeks, but it didn't register in my brain. The  
only thing I cared about was having to take a cold shower. Potter did  
the same if I hurt him so bad he needed to cry, he left the room and I  
merely saw the glimmering streams on his pale cheeks.  
  
But something about him, made it hurt. I didn't feel a pang in my  
heart with Blaize or Pansy, I honestly don't think I had a heart then,  
but somehow he wormed it out of me. Damn him, damn that Harry Potter  
for making me feel hurt, and pain for my actions! I hate him! I can't  
stand him! Why did it have to be him of all people? Why me? Aug! Go  
away, Potter leave me be, go away from my mind! Before you drive me  
insane with your sweetness.  
  
~Fin  
  
Wow my spacing is all weird, please read and review. I promise there  
will be good things eventually! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3 Tom

Behind The Mask Chapter 3 Tom  
  
Now there was one more love affair before the summer was over. I thought maybe if I wasn't doing to well with girls, so maybe I swung the other way. So I dated my friend Tom Malance. Oh boy it was bad. We both wanted to be dominate, so after one night together, we broke it off. I didn't get to make him cry, we are both equally tough. But I won't forget that rolling contest we had...Oh...I cringe when my brain reminds me of the fight Potter and I got into, how he...Oh God, I won't go there!  
  
That's why I hate Potter, he just has to do everything better. He cries better, kisses better, makes me feel something...anything better. Why? I hate him don't I? Of course I do! I'm just letting him get to me. Damnit! He just made me admit that! Well I did admit it, but it still was his fault! Even I am ganging up on me. I hate him. And I would hate Dumbledore at the beginning of the year; I just didn't know it then.  
  
Thanks to him, Harry Potter got to me. And he changed me for the better. God, I hate him. Because I like him, I care about him. But I won't tell him that, and if you do you're dead. He has many death wishes on his plate as well; more then a boy his age should have, it's because of his death wish that I'll hate Dumbledore and him. Maybe he's all right just maybe. But I'm not telling him. Scar-head doesn't need an ego boost thank you very much. I hate him; I hate him, because I...I...Well I don't know.  
  
~Fin 


	5. Chapter 4 Harry Moves In

Behind the Mask Chapter 4 Harry Moves In  
  
Katie was the next domino to go over. I let her sit with me on the train. She was ten times lovelier then Blaize, and she knew it. I could tell by the way she acted; she probably thought she was even better then me! Ha! What a laugh! Her with her long curly brown hair, and jet black eyes, and tight cloths. She was almost as flashy as I was, almost. I bet she felt real special sitting with us prefects. I think she was jealous of us, even of Weasel and the Mudblood.  
  
When we arrived to school she was really starting to piss me off, touching my perfectly plastered hair. I hate when people do that! I was happy when I had to go. Dumbledore stood there waiting for me, with a confused looking Potter. Potter was still shorter then me, but he had grown an inch or two, but then again so did I. He stood there by the old man, with his messy black hair, that stupid scar, those hideous glasses, and the ugly school robes, and his light pea green eyes, that shimmered at me, with a passion of hating me.  
  
He was honestly too skinny for his own good and it looked as if he had been locked in a room all summer. He was radiant. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy, please follow me." We both did, looking at each other with questioning eyes; none of us knew what was going on. Dumbledore motioned us to sit down, he did, but I always preferred to stand. "As you know, Draco. Your room has curses on it." "Yes, I put them there. What's the point?" "You said yourself that Lord Voldemort couldn't get in if he tired, even by dreams." "Unless I let him in, no." Just get on with it, is what I really wanted to say.  
  
"You want me to stay in that room don't you?" Wow, Potter said it before I did, he didn't look too happy, then again neither was I. "Yes, Harry. You don't need anymore dreams." "Oh, and am I suppose to move out?" I snapped. "No, I want you to be his guardian, it is your room, and you don't have to go out of it." "Do either of us have a choice." I demanded, somehow knowing the answer. "Not this time." I got up and punched the wall, while Potter cursed under his breath. "Damnit. There will be rules." I hissed to him.  
  
"Fine." He snapped. That was the day my whole life changed, sharing a room with Potter, honestly! It would be horrible! It was, but only after I hurt him. It really wasn't that bad, I thought. Of course then all I really cared was about was having to share my space with him, and I had this huge king sized bed fit for at least four people, so yeah. I was even more pissed about that more then anything else. We argued the second we got in the room after dinner.  
  
I know I don't remember all we said; I don't think he does either. We argued even when it was curfew time, and we had to change. In fact, we argued tell a disgruntled Professor Snape came in; he looked very tired and VERY angry. "Get in bed now. If I here another word out of either of you, you'll not only loose house points, but there will be no Quidditch for a week!" He snapped lowly. We went to a side of the bed, got in, and faced away from each other. He turned out the light and slammed the door behind him. Neither of us said a word after that, the last thing I heard was Potter setting his glasses on the bedside table before drifting to a somewhat peaceful sleep. See? That's why I hate Dumbledore and Potter. I still can't admit the true meaning yet. I just do ok?  
  
~Fin  
  
Please read and Review! This is my longest chapter so far! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5 Potions And Katie

Behind The Mask Chapter 5 Potions And Katie  
  
My alarm clock was always set, and when it went off both Potter and I yelped in surprise. It was on his side of the bed, so he put on his glasses, and turned it off. I must say I was impressed, my alarm clock isn't exactly easy to turn off. His fingers must have landed in the right places. Wait, why I am thinking about his fingers? I shake my head, and then I got up and changed. I was dead tired, but I had to get up. Potter got up and dressed too.  
  
I finished dressing and began plastering back my hair that hung in my face. I walked out of the room, and shut the door and waited for the mass of Slytherins that would be flocking out. Later at breakfast, I sat there, starring at my schedule. "Double Potions with Gryffindor, Transfiguration with Gryffindor, Care of Magical creators with Gryffindor!" Just great! At least he doesn't have all of my classes, but still this was ridiculous! I snorted, and glared at the offending schedule, then Katie interrupted my glaring contest.  
  
She was in Ravenclaw, but she sat with me. "Hey, Draco! What's your first class?" She asked, grabbing my schedule forcibly. "Wow. We have no classes together!" She whined. I grabbed back my schedule. "No...Are we dating?" "I thought so..." "Well we could always go to Hogsmade." "Or." She purred, putting a hand over my chest I scooted away as her face got closer. "I could come to your room later." Um what? "Um what?" "See you later." She got up and left, while I sat there looking like an idiot.  
  
I stomped off to Potions, sitting at my usual spot. Potter immediately sat by me. "What do you want?" I snapped. He pointed at a list up front. "We are partners, again." He said with a scowl. I went up to check, and sure enough we were. "Stupid! Why did he pair us? Doesn't he care that I need my space? Honestly! Stupid, bastard!" I was mad, but I could have been a little nicer about it, but did I care? No, not really. "I'm sure he does, but I'm honestly not that bad, Malfoy. You really need to grow up." Potter snapped coolly at me.  
  
Grow up? My eyes widened as the bell rang, I sat down, shaking with anger. We wrote down notes from the board and worked silently to finish the potion, the sooner it was done, the sooner I wouldn't have to spend another second with him, at least not exactly right by him. Even if it wasn't that bad, he didn't annoy, or provoke me, oh well. Like it mattered to me then. But now it does, and so does he. Because I care about him.  
  
Later that night Katie did stop by un announced. Potter was coming out of the bathroom, and he said he'd change out in the room, so he was just in a towel. I had my shirt all the way unbuttoned, my robes and vest were off, and my tie was loose and my hair was disheveled form digging through it as I did my homework, when she burst in. "Drac-oh!" First off I never lock my door tell after curfew, second; I can't believe she just did that!  
  
Potter blushed, as he held onto his towel. I jumped up. "What are you doing here?" "Don't you remember I said I would come to your room, but it looks like you already have someone here. You could have told me you swung that way; I would have rather heard it. Good bye, jerk!" She yelled and stomped off, slamming the door behind her. "Sorry." Potter muttered, still blushing. "I can't believe she thought I like you." I said, snorting. It's fine really, besides you're cuter then she is. "Too bad I'm off on a date, with Cho Chang." Potter stated as he dressed. I said nothing but a small smile crept on my lips. "Set up." It was a question. "Double date." I swear we spoke our own language. "Granger and Weasel." "Duh." It was kind of funny, I thought I'd kill him when he left because he said sarcastically; "Bye, love; that I didn't know I had." I glared at him as he left laughing a little. I had to smile too, I did then, and I do now. I hate him, because of this. I like him more because of it.  
  
~Fin  
  
Please read and review! Another long chapter! Cool! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 6 Quidditch Practice

Behind The Mask Chapter 6 Quidditch Practice  
  
I had heard Potter come in just before curfew. I was already under the covers. Hey, I was tired. He dressed in his night cloths and got in the vase bed. We dare not spoke a word, and I don't know about him, but I had fallen into a peaceful restless sleep. Too bad we both had Quidditch Practice bright and early. My alarm clock woke us up again, this time I turned it off by running to it, and I stumbled out of the room, I decided since I had to change right away anyway, I'd go down in my pajamas. Carrying my clo...oh that's what I forgot.  
  
I turned back to the room, and dug for my cloths. What surprised me was they were right there on top of my dresser, folded neatly. I looked around, Potter was in the bathroom, and I doubted a house elf would do this. So it did have to be Potter, but why had he done it? I had no time to ponder about it then, so I grabbed my cloths and stalked down to the locker room. I dressed quickly, and slicked my hair back, with the extra comb and gel I kept in my locker.  
  
The rest of the team slowly filed in, looking grouchy; probably because we had to practice with Gryffindor. We had already spoken to the Gryffindoor team; we'd practice like it was a game. We wouldn't have shared the field any other way. So we grabbed our brooms, and we flew out and took our places and waited for our rivals to get there. Of course Gryffindors are slower then us in the morning; not as slow as Hufflepuff is, but still slow. We only had to wait for twenty minutes, I was one of the more impatient ones, and so I would have left if it had token any longer.  
  
They flew out, and took their places. The Mudblood was the referee, because we all had agreed she would be fair. She threw the Quaffle in the air, and the Chasers took off, while the Beaters scanned the field for sights of the Bludger. Potter and I were up high searching for the fast golden Snitch. My eyes scanned as I flew slowly searching, for any sign of the fleeting golden ball. I saw it in the middle of the field. Little did I know that Potter and I were directly across form each other, and we both headed for the Snitch, looping down in an arch. (Think smiley face.)  
  
We both got there at the same exact moment, our hands stretched out, our fingers laced; the Snitch trapped helplessly in our palms. We stared at each other, panting. Neither him or I would let go, not for the world; defiantly not for each other. I admit this now; because I wouldn't then...I liked the feeling of his slightly smaller fingers lased with my fingers. I liked the warmth I felt. The little skip in my pulse, but I can't admit why. I'm sure you know...I do like him. I started to right then and there.  
  
We still stared at each other; daring each other with our eyes, to let go. I saw Potter's eyes soften, his expression changing from determined; to just neutral gentleness; his grip loosening; but only just. I felt my grip loosen, with out me noticing. I was too busy gazing in wonder at him. But, the next domino to go down interrupted this scene; I could have sworn I would have killed her; that is if I didn't remind myself that I hated Harry Potter. And that's the way it was going to stay, damnit! Too bad it didn't. ~Fin  
  
Please read and review, a big thanks to all those who already have! Sorry about the big cliffhanger here. Promise to update soon! Thank you for reading my story! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 7 Tabitha

Behind The Mask Chapter 7 Tabitha  
  
"Hi, Draco!" Said a pretty brown haired, blue-eyed girl suddenly. It stunned Potter, and he let go; but I didn't I just jumped. My pulse skipped a beat (Note: He doesn't think he had a 'heart'.) I had just caught the Snitch. I had beaten him. Poor Potter, looking like his heart was popping out of his chest, I looked at the shorthaired girl. She was nice, for a Ravenclaw. I had seen her around with the slut Cho Chang. I wonder if Potter knows how many guys she's slept with...Oh well.  
  
I've known her for a while. "Tabitha." I said. "Oh, sorry." She blushed. Before I could stop my own brain from thinking it, I thought; not as cute as Potter's blush, but she is cute. I shook my head, that was her problem, she was cute too innocent. But if she really wanted to take her chances with a bad boy like me, I'll let her. "You heard that I'm free? Do you go in flocks or something?" "No. I eves dropped." "Oh." "But, if you aren't free." "No, I am." Wow, another stupid idiot. Then again she doesn't know how I work.  
  
"Ok, if Friday ok?" "Sure." I knew I would hurt her, I knew it. In the corner of my eye, I saw Potter shake his head. He knew too. Had he been watching the whole time? Was he trying to something? Maybe; I'm here, look at me. I know you're there, don't you see? I'm looking right at you. Oh God, am I going insane? I was falling. "Wait, Tabitha!" I yelled, as she walked away, she stooped and turned. "I just remembered I have a date. I'm going out with Kayla." "Oh. Ok see you." She ran off crying.  
  
It was for her own good. But Kayla? The slut of Slytherin? She has slept with anyone that had asked, and I saw her in the stands giving me these goo- goo 'I'm in love' eyes. Oh boy. It's all Potter's fault! Damn him! I don't care if he shook his head! He was disappointed in me. And that had struck a cord! Stupid Harry Potter Boy Who Will Die Eventually! Even though I would personally kill anyone who tried! I care about him there is no way around it. But right then all I cared about was getting rid of Kayla...Pathetic, and stubborn I know; but this is me we are talking about.  
  
~Fin  
  
Please read and review! I fell sad for breaking off the lovely seen. But they would have eventually. ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 8 Fight Potter, Loose Kayla

Behind The Mask Chapter 8 Fight Potter, Loose Kayla  
  
But I won't forget that rolling contest we had...Oh...I cringe when my brain reminds me of the fight Potter and I got into, how he...Oh God, I won't go there! Chapter 3 Tom  
  
The next day Potter and I were yelling at each other about yesterday's practice. "I did NOT cheat! You're the one who let go! Besides you cheat all the time!" "I do not!" "Yes, you do." "I have talent I don't need to cheat!" "Are you implying that I have no talent?" "Yes, I am daddy's boy!" I snapped the anger taking over me, washing over me and Potter like a title huge title wave. I jumped him, punching at what I could. He yelped in surprise, and tried punching what he could.  
  
This went on for on sometime, fighting blindly for dominance, I won, being taller and heavier then Potter. "Don't ever call me that!" I hissed, my face really close to his. He struggled under me, his body thrashing about, I was pinning his wrists down with my rough hands. I made the mistake of trying to pin his body with my own. It happened so fast. He was thrashing about and my weight was added to him just as his hips arched up. OH! I groaned in pleasure, hey I am a teenager driven by hormones.  
  
My lower body suddenly ached, from the sudden pleasure from the friction. My somebody was up that day and it wasn't me. Potter had let out a gasp of surprise, but he wasn't the only one who did. We heard a gasp behind us, and I saw Kayla starring wide-eyed at us. I don't know what all she saw, but I don't care. "I didn't know you were doing Potter. Gees! I don't want to date you!" She stopped out, and Potter and I stared for a few minutes.  
  
At the same time I said; "I'd never do you." He said; "I'd never let you do me." We both laughed slightly, and I got off him, actually helping him up. The thing that bothered me was I still wanted to be on top of him, melting in the friction...I shook my head and gave a small smile to him. "This never happened?" he asked. "I won't tell if you don't." "I won't." I stepped closely to him, and bent down and hissed in his ear before I could stop myself; "I especially won't tell anyone about the fact that I liked it."  
  
I licked the skin right under his ear, hearing him gasp, and feeling him quiver, before I took off. I could feel his wide green eyes watching me go. I think he liked it too. I know I did. I smirk slightly as I remember that day. I think I like him more then I know, but does he like me? Sure Potter was slim but that doesn't mean anything and he did go out on the date with that slut. But I know that he liked it, he never kicked me off. He may have been surprised, but maybe it was because he liked the feeling...I shrugged, who cares right? I shouldn't, but I did. All I could do then was wonder.  
  
~Fin  
  
Getting a little warm aren't they? Please Read and Review! ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 9 Abby

Behind The Mask Chapter 9 Abby  
  
That night I paced around the castle like a mad man. I was beating my self mentally for licking Potter. * He was quite delicious if you ask me...I mean...well I don't know. * I stared out of a nearby window. My friend Abby found me there. I liked her, she was a nice girl, but she had a devious mind. She really should have been in Slytherin, but her kindness overruled her bad side slightly enough for her to land in Hufflepuff.  
  
She was a year younger then me, and had run into me on a good day in my Second year. She was lovely, she had long black curly hair, highlighted naturally, and she had gray eyes that are ten times lighter then my own gray eyes. She had fit almost everything I had wanted in someone. This time it was Potter's fault I lost her! And I was thinking long term too! Damn him! (He doesn't want to admit it's his fault.)  
  
She had timidly asked me out that night, and I had said yes, and invited her for a late night snack in my room. She agreed with a lovely smile. Potter wasn't there when we got in, which was fine with me. I had a mini frig. And freezer, so I fixed us some root beer floats. She smiled at me and leaned in...And the door burst in, with a pale looking Potter in the doorway. He shut it and leaned against it sobbing quietly. His face was bruised, his robes and vest gone, his hair messier then usual, his short was ripped in a few places, and his tie was undone.  
  
I noticed his glasses were broken in a clenched fist. He seemed to come out of a trance as he noticed us. "Oh...sorry." He whispered. "What do you want?!" And why do I want to hug you? "I'll...leave." And he did. "That was rude! I don't care if you are a Slytherin! That was low!" She slapped me hard and ran out. I blinked, glaring at the door. "STUPID POTTER!!" I yelled and stormed off to find him. If he wanted my comfort...he'd get it! I'm falling deeper and faster in this strange unknown emotion. I just didn't realize it.  
  
~Fin  
  
Wow that was interesting LOL! Please read and review! ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 10 Comfort

Behind The Mask Chapter 10 Comfort  
  
I found Potter outside sobbing, sitting at the edge of a fountain. I sat next to him and said; "What was so important that Weasel and Granger couldn't know? And what was so important you had to loose me my girlfriend?" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his head to my chest. I think it took him a few minutes to get over the shock that I was holding him. Then another few minutes translating my questions when he spoke he spoke quietly but I heard every syllable. "They are on a date, I didn't want to interrupt them, besides they don't need to see me this emotional."  
  
"It's obviously important to make * you * cry." I said. "Cho jumped me after our date, and she tried to..." He didn't need to say more. "Oh...wow." I pushed him away and examined his face. "Look like she nicked you too." I noted "No that was her boyfriend. But I...well I think I damaged his mind forever...But she did scratch my chest." He said matter of factley. I pulled his color and looked down his shirt, I saw him blush as I saw the red cuts underneath. "Could have been worse...but what did you do to damage his mind?" I asked. "I know it could have been worse...I'm sorry I barged in."  
  
"No it's fine. Potter you are changing the subject it couldn't have been * that * bad." I said starring at him. It was ok, because the fact was important and so was he, screw his friends if they thought different. He blushed but I saw a small evil smile. "Are you sure you want to know?" "No I'm asking just to be a jerk, of course I do. I'm sure I've done worse." I said with a smirk. "Ok, your funeral." I laughed coolly. "You mean you groped someone and dug you nails in so they'd get off?" He asked with a small smile. "No...you did? No way!" I was surprised VERY surprised.  
  
"Yes I did. What's wrong Malfoy? Think because I'm a boy I won't touch another?" He asked batting his eyes slightly. "Well that, and a Gryffindor doing it, honestly!" I was bewildered, what can I say? "Well it did take a lot of courage. And I have a little secrete to tell you." He leaned in my ear and he whispered, "I like boys, Draco, that helped a lot." He bit my ear lobe gently, and jumped out of my arms and disappeared. I sat there mouth and eyes wide watching the smaller boy go. Potter was gay, and he called me Draco. He was devious, seductive, surprising and I think he likes me; no I'm sure he does. And I know I like him, so what's there left to resolve?  
  
~Fin  
  
Wow that was brave of Harry. And it made Draco surprised LOL! Draco will have to get him back for that. Begins plotting with an evil I mean nice glint in her eyes. Please Read and Review! ^_^ 


	12. Chapter 11 Pushing Away

Behind The Mask Chapter 11 Pushing Away  
  
There was a problem a big huge one. I was so used to the mask that I wore to conceal and hide everything. How can I let go of something I'm so used to that easily? I can't. Not I won't but I can't not yet. And the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him, because I didn't want to sacrifice that part of me. I want my dad to go to Hell and rot there tell there isn't even dust there it's his fault I'm like this! This time it really is someone else's fault damnit! I have to get him not to like me but how? I mean I am me...oh that's how show no interest in him and only in me. Normally I would have thought better but it was the best my mind could come up with at the time. I don't want to do this, but he'll thank me some day, right? He doesn't want a relationship with me I'd hurt him. And leave nothing of him, he deserves better then that, I don't deserve him, so I can't let him...I won't I refuse to hurt him like that!  
  
I sighed I only hoped it would work, and it did. So the next day I put my plan in motion. "Potter, you said you like boys, so do you like me?" I asked with a smirk as I sat in front of the mirror. God, this was going to be hard, he is so...I won't go there! "Why, Malfoy?" He asked walking toward me, and oh the way he moved...No, damn him! "Well it seems you do, I mean I wouldn't blame you if you did." I said admiring my looks. "You wouldn't be the first guy to like me." Potter raised an eyebrow slightly. "Never thought I would be, what are you up to?" He asked sounding suspicious. "Nothing, just curious." I said getting up. "Yeah, sure, and I'm the King Of Mars." He said sarcastically. "Always thinking highly of yourself aren't you?" I asked with a smirk. Did I just say that?  
  
"And you're not." He said sarcastically. I smirked, "Am I suppose to be hurt?" He's making this harder then it should be. "I don't know, Malfoy. You are very complex, just last night I could have sworn that there was a side that cared. But I guess I was wrong. You sure showed me. And the answer to your earlier question, no I do not like you." He said glaring at me, and then he went out of the room, slamming the door. I felt my heart ache, and I sat in the chair in front of the mirror again, digging my fingers through my hair, not daring to look up, for fear of seeing my true feelings reflected in my unforgiving reflection.  
  
~Fin  
  
Wow can someone say stability issue? It's how I think Draco is really like; I have no idea if he's really as stubborn as I'm making him to be. But it is fan fiction * shrugs. * Please read and review. I'm all for constructive criticism, just please no flames. ^_^ 


	13. Chapter 12 Astronomy Tower

Behind The Mask Chapter 12 Astronomy Tower  
  
I would have sat in my room all day if I didn't have class. I was hurt, but I did it to myself. I had to...I wish I weren't such a stubborn asshole, but I am. I was pretty much someone you wouldn't want to be around all day, in fact I was someone I didn't want to be around! Pretty stupid isn't it? I dreaded going to my room, I ate slowly, admiring the cool rainstorm that was going on; it actually was raining that night. How perfectly fitting for the emotions wrapping me in a cocoon. Potter wasn't there when I finally went to the room. Since it wasn't past curfew there was no need to worry. I needed to pull myself together to deal with the tension that would most likely encircle us, the instant he walked in the room. I did my homework, and waited for the sound of the door opening. The sound never came. I finished around eleven, and he still wasn't there. Maybe he was on his way from Hogsmade, they usually come back around now.  
  
I started worrying twenty minutes later, and at Midnight I decided to go find him. * I know he's mad at me, but he shouldn't risk getting caught by another prefect. * I had no clue where to start...and what if he was hurt. Knowing Potter, he'd be somewhere forbidden, maybe in a secret passage way. I went outside, getting soaked, but I didn't care. I looked around the school, I happened to see a small light in the corner of my eye. I looked up towards the Astronomy Tower, and I saw a small light, and a silhouette in the window, it was runny like water color, but I was pretty sure it was Potter, and it was. I ran back into the school and, stalked quietly up to the Tower, dripping water everywhere. I got to the door, and opened it quietly, and slipped in, closing it just as quietly behind me.  
  
The room was lit up; all the telescopes were pushed away. I looked towards the window, and saw the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Potter was sitting on the windowsill, soaking wet, the water glistening on his skin and hair like small diamonds. His cloths stuck to him, as he looked out of the window. He was cold I could tell. But why didn't he come get new cloths? I rolled my eyes, that's my Potter for you...I mean...ah...Let's just say I blushed a tad bit. "Potter?" I asked in a calm tone. He looked at me, his lips trembling as his teeth chattered under them. It was in one word, adorable. I wanted to hold him, kiss him, and warm him with my hands, anything to get near him. My emotions were clouding my mind right now. "Malfoy?" Potter's voice brought me from my haze, only to drown in another. He had got up, and I was starring into the shorter boy's lovely green eyes.  
  
He starred up at me with lovely eyes. "I think you need to sit down, Malfoy." He pulled me to sit down at the windowsill with him. I think I scared him, my eyes clouded with emotion not even I knew what it was at the time. And I was staring him down. I saw him shiver under my stare as if it was making him feel uncomfortable in a good way. But I was delusional at the time, so maybe I read that shiver wrong. He blushed, "I don't know what you find so fascinating..." Potter said his cheeks darkening more. He was cute, and so lovely. Did he not know? Had anyone ever told him? I let one of my hands stroke his wet hair and face. He looked up at me, confused. "Malfoy?" I honestly saw his eyes asking me, to kiss him. Just this once, I don't know if that's what he really wanted, but it's what I saw.  
  
I gently tilted his chin and leaned down, and my lips gently brushed against his. All intelligent thought drained from my brain as I only focused on this soft moment. He didn't do anything, he didn't stop me he didn't respond, and I could tell he was afraid to. It only scared me off, but it was my fault. I pulled away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, look we shouldn't share a room anymore, I'll move out tomorrow. Don't worry I'll sleep in the Slytheirn common room. See you around Potter." I said and stalked out felling my heart...yes heartbreak in two. I love him; I wish I had admitted it sooner.  
  
~Fin  
  
AWW! I feel so bad! But it leads you to the next chapter...I'll give it away if I say more LOL! * And the drama heats up * ^_^ 


	14. Chapter 13 Bitterness

Behind The Mask Chapter 13 Bitterness  
  
I did go to sleep in a dark green chair in the not so warm common room. I was too tired to comprehend anything, like the fact that there was a load of emotions that were bottled up inside, and were held in by the mask that left me sometime during the night. To be precise when I kissed Potter. The next day when I went to get my cloths, I found they were already folded nicely in a pile. * Harry * I thought. That name was foreign even to my mind, but oh so sweet. I conjured up a bag and put my things in it, neatly and slowly. I walked out of the room, and into another, it was an empty office lounge. I sat in one of the chairs after putting my cloths in a dusty dresser, and shutting the door. I let everything seep in. Painful things of my past that happened long before Hogwarts, and just resent pains came to mind.  
  
I heard every word my dad yelled, the feel of his hand and cane when I was bad. Every dark spell...How he taught me how to burry my feelings. All the bad things I did to people weather it was words from me, or one of my 'thugs' fists'. Or what I did yesterday...and before. There were a lot of other things that were pushing to get out, and it all did, in tears. I started sobbing, I cried hard, for a long time. I normally don't cry, I normally wouldn't cry but I did. I cried tell I couldn't which seemed to be a long time. (This is where he's telling the story.) I'm just sitting reminiscing, thinking about all the relationships I went through this year. None of those people even came close to mattering then, maybe not even now, there was only one person who did who always has...and he feels a million miles away.  
  
And it's completely my fault. Damn life really sucks. I could try to make up with him, but I'm a wreck. Besides he's better without me, I'm not better without him, but he is without me. I'd hurt him, hurt him more then I already have...I think...I don't know. I ran a hand through my messy hair. I was hungry, tired, and I really needed a shower. I wasn't going to sit around and feel sorry for myself all day, so I showered, changed, and I decided to go to Hogsmade later today to get some food. For now I decided to lie down and get some sleep. My mind was restless so I fell into wishful thinking dreams, of things of how they could be. Strangely enough some of it felt real.  
  
I felt a hand on the side of my face, so gentle and warm, and small in size. My eyes opened, and I saw Harry in front of me smiling. "Hey, love you fell asleep in the chair again, work must be really taking its toll." Harry was older looking like in his early twenties, but he still had messy black hair, green eyes pale skin, and slim. He was still beautiful. "Huh?" I said still groggy. He laughed and pressed his forehead against mine. "Did you hear anything I just said?" "Yes, but I don't think I comprehended it. I'm so tired." I mumbled. I felt one of his hands on my knee the other on my face as he smiled. "I told you not to get extra hours." He said giving me the 'I told you so' look along with what he said. "Since when have I backed down from anything? Even if it means I'm so tired I could sleep standing." I asked with a slight smirk. "Never." He sat on my lap facing me. "But lately you have been...on account of tiredness." He hinted, with a seductive smile. "Have I?" I whispered, my hands rested on his hips.  
  
"Yes." Harry panted, and I arched my hips upward, while I pulled him closer causing friction. He moaned quietly, as I let out a small groan. He closed the space between us, and I felt his sweet warm lips on mine. I smiled in the soft kiss. "My angel...my Harry." I whispered. "I love you Draco Malfoy, and don't you ever forget it." He whispered. "I wouldn't for the world, I love you too." I whispered. Then all the sudden a knife appeared in Harry's hand and he stabbed me in the heart. And I woke up. "I deserved that." I whispered, the thing was I felt his hands and the kiss. Not the weight or the warmth in my lap. Or the friction...Oh what a dirty mind I have. I looked at my watch and I realized it was almost time to go to Hogsmade. I fixed my hair, and went to join the mass of students going to Hogsmade for one reason or another. I saw Potter in the crowd the one who killed the old me for good. But what about the new me? I love him so much. I was stupid not to see sooner.  
  
~Fin  
  
I know it wasn't exactly them but it did get a little hotter no? LOL! He did say he was leaving the room...maybe something will happen at Hogsmade * wink *. Please read and review. ^_^ And stay toned. 


	15. Chapter 14 Hogsmade

Behind The Mask Chapter 14 Hogsmade  
  
I stood there waiting with the rest of the students for the main doors to open. They did and everyone flocked out at once, with out pushing or shoving. My mind was off somewhere else as I subconsciously walked to the Three Broom Sticks. I sat in an empty booth, and took off my robe to save the seat, and went up to the counter to order a butterbeer and a sandwich. I sat down and scanned the room. Across from me sat the infamous trio. They were laughing and drinking butterbeer, and eating apple pie.  
  
I looked at Potter his eyes were a little pink but filled with happiness. My heart ached, as I tore my eyes away. I was right he was better off with out me. I was glad his friends were able to cheer him up, it made me wish I had friends like that, but there was no way I'd ever make friends like that, it just wasn't my style. What ever my style is now anyway. I looked out of a window seeing people walking all around the little town talking and laughing. I only could hope to find such happiness.  
  
I finished eating, and drinking up the warm butterbeer, feeling the warmth go down my thought and chest. I looked back over at Potter as I threw my robe back on. He was eating the apple pie in a slow fashion savoring the taste in his mouth, licking his lips after he slowed it, I licked my own lips as I watched him, oh how sweet. He made the pie look so good, I wanted to steel it from his mouth just to taste it, and of course to taste him. I groaned quietly. This is stupid I am acting like...like...a total moron!  
  
I got up, I didn't really care if he noticed me or not, but I still tried to get out before the crowd did, but someone called me back, someone with a high pitched voice, it was Pansy. "Draco!" She called. I turned, and saw he waving at me at the table that was right in front of the trio, who all looked up. I stalked over; I didn't want her to break anyone's eardrums from that shouting if I had decided to ignore her. "What do you want?" I said sounding bored. "I just wanted you to know that the betrothal will be off...unless you've changed your mind." She said batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Pansy the betrothal was called off immediately after I broke up with you, and I rather rot in..." I stopped speaking aware of eyes on me, a certain pair of green eyes. I looked over at him, we stared for a moment, and I looked back at her. "No I haven't changed my mind, Pansy. I love someone else, and they mean the world to me." I said gently with a small smile. "Oh. All right if you're sure." She said pouting. "Yes, I am." I said looking back over at Potter, but he was gone, and Granger and Weasley, sat there looking slightly baffled. * I meant him...I hope he knows, maybe I should find him maybe he didn't go far. * I thought.  
  
I walked out of the pub, and looked around for any sign of messy black hair. I saw him, moving quickly back to the castle, I went after him, he was pretty fast, I followed him up to the lake where he sat down on a rock. "Hey." I said suddenly walking up to him. He jumped about a foot in the air. "Don't do that!" He said putting a hand over his chest. "I thought you heard me behind you, Potter. You are really hard to keep up with." I said sitting down on the grass. "Maybe I want to be alone, Malfoy." He said looking down at me before sliding off the rock and sitting in the grass by me. "Oh well, I could leave you alone, but I have this strange feeling I did something to make you upset." "Why do you care?" He snapped. Ouch! I deserved that. "Isn't it obvious?" I asked him looking down at him. "I mean, I push you away the hardest, I compete with you, and I keep the rivalry on fire even if you want I truce. Do you know why?" "Because you hate me." Harry snapped. "You stupid idiot, why would I kiss you then?" I asked looking into his eyes, seeing him shiver under my gaze, I melted on the inside. "I don't know Malfoy, to confuse me, to humiliate me." He said getting angry, then again so was I. "Damnit no! Because I LOVE YOU!"  
  
~Fin  
  
0.o...Wow...what a horrible place to end! I said something would happen at Hogsmade and it did, just at the lake...wow. Stay toned and read and review! Thank you! ^_^ 


	16. Epliogue

Behind The Mask Epilogue  
  
"Damnit no! Because I LOVE YOU!" I blurted out, surprising us both. "I love you." I whispered, looking strait into his eyes, everything about me was no longer foreboding, or defensive...but gentle, I felt the transformation immediately. He stared at me as if he didn't know me, like the real me was shipped to outer space, and the me sitting here was a robot...just great! I finally admit I love him, to both my self and him, and he thinks I'm some sort of freak! Can anything ever go my way?  
  
I mean really, truthfully? "You sure have a funny way of showing it." He stated. Did this mean that he believed me, my heart sped up slightly. "Well yeah, it's my way of flirting...you know like pulling pigtails..." He rolled his eyes at me. "Why should I believe you?" He asked his eyes never leaving mine, and I saw hope reflecting in them. It was a very fair question...why should he believe me? I mean I know I wouldn't.  
  
"You don't have to, I won't force you. But I wouldn't say something this serious if I didn't mean it. I mean come on how many times have you head * me * declare my love, for anyone?" I asked with a small smile, please Harry. I know I don't deserve you, or your faith in me...I do love you, I always will. "Never." He looked away, and bit his lip, he was scared...just like when I kissed him, and I don't blame him. I took a deep breath and put a gentle hand on his chin and turned his eyes back to my own.  
  
"You don't have to believe me, Harry. I don't blame you if you don't but I'm threw lying to you, and I'd never dream of not meaning that I do love you, because I do. One thing I do not want you to ever be...I don't want you to be scared of me, or what I might do, if you believe me, or love me back. I'd never sink that low, no matter what." I called him Harry...wow! It was nice to call him by his given name for once. He bit his lip his cheeks turning a light pink, it was very cute, and it made him look radiant, not that he already didn't look that.  
  
His bottom lip tremble, and he leaned in and raised his head up just slightly, and his lips brushed gently against my own. He parted as I sat there a little surprised. "I love you too, Draco." My moth dropped did he just call me Draco? "Oh stop, gaping at me like that." Harry said playfully. "Why? You astonished me." I stated with a smile a full just-for- him smile. "So I can tell." He said with a lovely wide grin.  
  
I grinned too, and wrapped my arm around his waist and I pulled him in an other gentle kiss. He laughed into the kiss, and the smaller boy startled my hips, just so he could wrap his arms around my neck, and mess my hair up. I smirked as I wrapped the other arm around his waist, this was fun; one of my hands traveled to the end of his shirt, and then I let it slide under his shirt and up his chest. He gasped giving my tongue a perfect opportunity to invade his mouth, and I took it of course.  
  
He kissed back, as my hand traveled under his shirt, up to his chin, brushing it gently, before my hand went back down to the spot Harry has first thought I was going to touch, I felt his heart beating rapidly under my hand, and my free hand took his and placed it onto my own heart, they were beating at exactly the same pace and exactly the same time. We parted and he gave me a look. "You know you could have done that with out going down my shirt." "Yeah but that was more fun, and I had a chance to swap saliva with you." I said with a not so innocent grin, as both hands returned to his waist. "You have a perverted mind, Draco Malfoy." He said with a slight tease in his voice. "Oh and you don't." I said motioning to the fact that he was startling my hips.  
  
He blushed and muttered something to the affect of, "Like you really mind." It was true I didn't mind. I muttered, "Dirty minds think alike." He glared at me with this look like he was saying 'Draco don't go there' with his eyes. I smirked slightly and said, "We should probably get back, dinner's on soon." "Yeah, are you going to move back in the room tonight?" Harry asked, blushing slightly. "Unless you'll be uncomfortable." I said with a gentle smile. "No. I was just checking." Harry said with a small smile, leaning his head against my shoulder his eyes falling for a minute in complete content.  
  
I smiled lovingly, my arms squeezing a little harder around him. He detangled his fingers from the back of my hair, and used my shoulders for support as he stood up. I stood up too, and quickly fixed my hair. He rolled his eyes and laughed a little. "What?" I asked looking down at him, raising my eyebrow. "Nothing, you just never stop amazing me." Harry said with a beautiful smile. "Same with you." I said with a loving smile. He smiled lovingly back and saw his friends approaching us.  
  
With a quick look, we decided no one needed to know about us, not yet at least, so in an unsaid agreement; to the world Harry Potter and myself are enemies to the death, but in privet we love each other forever, even after death. "I mean it amazes me that anyone would want to touch your hair it's so greasy!" Harry yelled in very fake anger. "At least my hair looks nice!" I said in very fake anger back reaching down and gently, grabbed a handful of soft ebony hair, in a rough looking fashion, he reached up and grabbed some of my hair as we 'glared' into each other's eyes.  
  
"Harry!" Weasley and Granger yelled running to his side, Harry let go of my hair as I let go of his, and he faced them looking angry. "What ever, Potter. I don't feel like fighting the dream team today. See you around!" I said with a sneer to them, and stalked back to the castle trying to hide a smile behind the sneer. I knew somehow that everything was going to be ok. I smiled as I went to my room to pack. I dropped them off in the room and went to eat dinner, even though it seemed I just ate I was hungry. I spent the whole time 'glaring' over at Harry and looking away when he 'glared back.' Yes life is good right now, and I couldn't be happy.  
  
~Behind my mask lay the true feelings and emotions of how I felt. It took one person to loosen it, just enough for me to wake up. And let it go, behind the mask lies the truth, of what it's trying to hide. ~  
  
~Behind The Mask Fin~  
  
I hate it! JK! I always dislike my stuff that's why I've never really went through with posting...well hopefully it was good...I mean I know there wasn't really any hot stuff, but this is only PG-13...Maybe I rated it wrong, but I rather be safe then sorry. Please read and Review! ^_^ 


End file.
